lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Rafiki
Rafiki is a wise shaman mandrill, and a loyal friend to Simba. Appearance Rafiki has navy blue fur all over his body, and a patch of gray fur on his belly. He has a white mane around his head, a red nose that is brighter at the bridge, and a pink muzzle. His cheeks are bright blue, and there are dark blue circles around his eyes. He has dark navy blue feet and lower forearms. His hands are the same shade of pink as his muzzle, with darker nails, and he sports a bright blue rear end. His short tail has a bend in the middle. He also carries a staff, which is almost always near him. Personality Though he may talk in a cryptic manner which may be hard to understand at first, he is nevertheless very wise. Being a shaman, he has the power to talk to spirits like Mufasa. He is very excitable, as seen when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders for the first time. He is constantly shown to have great knowledge about a variety of different subjects. In Eye of the Beholder, Rafiki becomes frustrated when his painting doesn't look right, which shows that he is very determined that all of his paintings result in the way he desires for them to. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Rafiki is with Simba and Nala on Pride Rock. After hearing Kion roar, he is certain that it is time for Kion to accept his destiny as Leader of the Lion Guard. Rafiki attempts to persuade Simba into letting Kion in on the Lion Guard's secrets despite Simba's obvious concerns. Rafiki explains it further for Simba, and together they take Kion and Bunga into The Lair of the Lion Guard. After hearing his new duty, Kion leaves, with Rafiki certain that he'll choose the best lions for the job. Rafiki is later seen with Simba, Nala and Tiifu, watching as Kion and the new Lion Guard take down the hyenas and save Kiara. Once again, he knows that it is time, and this time, Simba agrees. Bunga the Wise In Bunga the Wise, Rafiki appears gathering baobabs after the storm, and mentions that honey badgers are smart as the Lion Guard doubt Bunga's intelligence. However, he drops his fruit and, as he finishes his statement, everyone disappeared. Near the end of the adventure, Rafiki is meditating nearby, when he sees Bunga about to do something foolish. This time, he tells him that honey badgers are only smart when they think before they leap. This came too late for Bunga, however, as he dove into the mud. Eye of the Beholder Rafiki is painting in The Lair of the Lion Guard, when the Guard arrive with a wounded Ono lying on Beshte's back. Rafiki knows just what to do, and gets to work. He gives Ono a green eye path, advising him to stay out of trouble for three days, much to the egret's disappointment. Fuli soon sees Rafiki's paintings, and the baboon explains that he paints all of the previous Lion Guards and their tales, and that he now has to paint in the new Lion Guard. Rafiki isn't happy with his work, and although Kion asks Ono what he thinks, Bunga doesn't believe that Ono can see anything. Ono takes off in a huff, leaving Rafiki to cerebrate over his art, believing something to be missing. Later, Kion is posing dramatically for Rafiki, who is still painting. Still not happy with the outcome, Bunga suggests that Kion poses 'more like a lion', and attempts to move his body around for a more powerful pose. Rafiki becomes increasingly annoyed, and Bunga then suggests painting him instead, launching himself into a variety of dynamic poses until a coconut shell covers his head. Kion laughs, though Rafiki's annoyance does not diminish. Kion apologises, but Rafiki ushers everyone out and begins to meditate, stating that he needs some peace. His peace is disturbed almost immediately much to his disappointment, as Beshte comes charging in with some news. After the Guard leave (without Ono this time), Rafiki continues complaining about his paintings, to which Ono admits that he can't see a problem. Rafiki soon realizes that the problem is that Kion doesn't just lead the Guard - they are all friends, something which the previous Guards were not, and that the current Guard belong together. Ono soon takes note of his words, thanking him as he realizes that, eye or no eye, he belongs with them. He takes off through the top to join the others. As the Guard return from their latest journey, Rafiki has finally finished his portrait. He asks what Ono thinks (whose eye has now healed), who is impressed. Rafiki thanks him, and the Lion Guard watch as the pictures re-assemble together to form a pyramid-like structure. Rafiki closes by saying that this Lion Guard is better off together. The Kupatana Celebration Rafiki is seen with the royal lions entering the Kupatana Celebration from atop a rock. He welcomes the peace ceremony along with Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kion. After Simba makes a small speech, Rafiki steps forward, announcing that it is time. As soon as he speaks, the baobab flowers bloom, scattering their petals. Fuli's New Family When Bunga is bitten by Ushari, the Lion Guard take the honey badger to see Rafiki. Rafiki pops down from the Tree of Life with some fruits in his hands, but does nothing to help. Although the others are shocked, Rafiki explains that nothing needs to be done as Bunga is in fact immune to snake bites. Paintings and Predictions Rafiki finishes painting aGiraffesgiraffe just before Bunga slams into the wall of the cave beside his new painting. Pleased, he announces that he is finished before tapping the painting with his staff. The giraffe brightens and begins to walk. Rafiki observes that the neck is much too short, and Bunga, hanging from a vine by his foot, adds that it is also upside down. Rafiki replies that he can fix that, and prods the vine, causing Bunga to fall to the ground. Rafiki erases the painting with his hand and declares, "One longer giraffe neck coming up!" He later appears painting the mane of the giraffe. He dips his finger into his bowl, then realizes he is out of mango. He fetches more, and just as he returns, Beshte and Bunga leave the Lair. He makes a sound of surprise and picks up his staff upon discovering that another type of juice has been spilled, its bowl overturned completely. Near the end of the episode, Rafiki is surprised to hear that Bunga believed that his paintings told the future. He asks Bunga why he came to that conclusion, and Bunga tells him that they witnessed an event similar to that shown in one of Rafiki's paintings. Rafiki laughs, raps Bunga on the head with his staff, and orders him not to take his staff. He then explains that Bunga had watched the painting move backwards, and that the paintings did not show the future, but the past. He informs the Guard that the paintings show the history of the Pride Lands. Bunga points out the painting of a cub that resembles Kion falling from a branch, and Rafiki responds that if he leaps to conclusions, he'll leap to conclusions. He announces that the cub depicted in the painting was actually Kion's grandfather, the father of Nala. He pokes Bunga on the nose and adds that he did not watch the whole thing. He tells the Guard that Kion's grandfather did indeed climb a tree and fall, but was rescued by the Lion Guard of his time. After finishing the story, he comments that one painting does show the future and points to it with his staff. It shows Bunga scrubbing the floor of the cave, and Rafiki hands Bunga some leaves, which Bunga then uses to clean the blue liquid that he spilled earlier while Rafiki and the Guard laugh. The Mbali Fields Migration Rafiki is mentioned by Bunga. When Muhimu announces that she needs to reach the grazing grounds before 'it is time', Bunga responds with Don't get all Rafiki on me, Muhimu. Rafiki Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pride Landers